Trust is Hard to Come By
by Honeybears
Summary: Iah Keagan was brought to the Forbidden Academy to help Yui teach the gods about humanity and love. Instead she continuously finds herself talking to the Egyptian gods only. Specifically one god of knowledge.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Don't own KnA. I do own Iah Keagan. Thoth and Anubis avoid calling her by her first name for a reason.**

_**Chapter 1**_

I seriously didn't want to be here. I brought here by Zeus for another girl so she wouldn't feel so alone. Until recently it was all her teaching on how humans did things, but as Christmas approached Yui leaned more on me for support and ideas.

I was currently sat in one of Master Thoth's classes just barely staying awake. He was teaching something in mathematics but I already knew it due to being pulled out of AP Calculus for correcting the teacher.

"Ms. Keagan, since you seem to be falling asleep, why don't you finish the problem on the board while I lecture?" It was worded like a question but if I knew this guy well in enough in the week I've been here, it was not a question.

I took the chalk and began writing while he talked towards the rest of the class. I took the time to do long division simply because I didn't want to go back to my seat and fall asleep.

"Try hard." I heard a voice from behind me call. I was pretty sure it was Loki, especially when Baldr called him out.

I finished the problem and went back to my seat. The second I sat down the bell rang indicating the end of class.

"Have fun at clubs!" Yui called to the gods while pinning me to my seat. Once they were out she began. "You've been here a week. Have you chosen a club yet?"

"None have gained my interest."

"You can create one." She got up from my desk. "You need to tell me by tonight. Look, I don't want to force this on you but Zeus and Thoth keep urging me to urge you to pick one." With that she left me alone in the room.

I went off to the library to clear my head and think of something that I could twist into a club.

The library was beautiful. If Thoth would just ignore my prescence, I could slowly move in and have no qualms with male roommates. The library was big, so big it could put the library of Alexandria to shame.

I found a few books and picked up the blanket that Thoth had started to order me to get before finding a corner to read in after he found me asleep one night the other week.

I was reading a book about Calculus and eventually lost track of time.

"Ms. Keagan, what are you doing here?" Master Thoth found me at the center of the stacks of books.

"Nothing." I said distractedly while trying to memorize the formulas in the book labeled Calculus. Suddenly the page went blank. I stared at the page for a minute before looking up. "What?"

"What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like?" I hated being talked to like a two year old. "I was reading. Now I'm talking to you, hoping you'll put the words back on the page."

His eyes narrowed. "Girl, it's nearly midnight. You were supposed to be in your dorm hours ago. Now I'll have to escort you."

I know I pouted visibly, "But I'm almost done with this one."

"Fine. Put these books back and I'll let you borrow that one, then I'll escort you to your dorm."

It seemed like the best deal I could get, so I took his hand and got up to put away the books. Putting away the books took about five minutes with me acting as a book cart and Thoth putting them on the shelf. When he started walking towards another shelf I stopped.

"I didn't get past the first shelf today." I stated staying were I was in the front of the library.

"This one must've been put in the wrong spot before you got it. You can stay there, I'll be back in a moment." He did as he said and we finished putting the books in silence. He put my name and the book number in the system.

Walking down the dimly lit hallway with him wore on my nerves. I didn't like being alone with any of the guys here. I knew how most mythology stories went. I just hoped that I could stand against them if they tried.

"This one's your dorm." He stopped and I nearly ran into him while I was thinking. "Have good dreams." With that he left me alone and I remembered my dilemma of not having a club.

**A/N: 'Kay let me now what you think. I love hearing what's going on in people's minds. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Don't own KnA. Just gotta say to my reviewers: I love you people! I've had such a horrible day today and then I read the reviews. Another thing, summer vacation starts next Wednesday. You will get updates. Please enjoy and give me more reviews.**

_**Chapter 2**_

I woke up early the next morning and stuck a post-it to the top of Yui's book stack before leaving early for class.

I sat in the back corner furthest from the window. Hades would probably ask me to choose a different spot when he got in, but for now I would enjoy the darkness.

"Good morning." I looked up to see Anubis sitting in his normal spot in front of my normal spot which I got up to head towards.

"Good morning, Anubis." I sat down and checked the watch on my wrist, doing a double take. "Where is everybody? It's already 10 o'clock."

"Yui mentioned something about a holiday."

Suddenly it clicked. "What's today's date?"

He looked at me funny. "November 26. Why?"

"Come on." I picked up my bag and headed out the door with him following close behind. "Which way to the kitchen?"

"This way." He took my hand and led me through the maze of hallways until we got to an open room filled with different appliances. "Why do you need the kitchen?"

I put my bag down on the counter and began to familiarize myself with the cabinets. "Tomorrow's Thanksgiving in my country. We have to prepare stuff that needs preparing."

He looked to be thinking for a moment and left saying, "I will gather the others."

I brushed it off and found the aprons to begin. I started with a mountain of flour and made at least ten loaves before he showed back up with all of the guys and Yui.

"What can we do?" Apollo seemed enthusiastic about helping, but I could tell he was only trying to impress Yui.

"Wash your hands, pull your hair back, and put on an apron." I pointed at the sinks and they all filed that way before returning. I put them each to work doing something for prep.

"So, what's Thanksgiving about?" Anubis hopped on to the counter next to my most recent punchbag.

"Yes, you must teach us about American social holidays." Shockingly even to me it was Yui who said that last thing.

"Not really much to talk about. Turkey, football, family gathering after the 4th of July and before Christmas." I tried to make it sound like most people in America celebrated it.

"What do you mean by football?" Yui looked at me.

"American football, not soccer. I'll teach you guys how to play later." Anubis beamed at the words.

"After we finish preparing for tomorrow?" The gods all said in unison.

"Sure." That caused them all to work with revived energy. We were done and out on the feild in five minutes. I taught them the basics before going off to the sidelines with Hades following close behind. He insisted that his curse would put whatever team he was on at a disadvantage.

"What are you people doing?" Thoth called while walking towards us.

"Creating the peanut section, you?" I answered once he sat next to me.

"I was trying to lecture someone about not turning their paper in on time, when Anubis comes by and steals them from the library."

"Sorry." He looked at me from the corner of his eye before looking out to the game.

"What are they doing?"

"Practicing for tomorrow's game."

"Heads up!" Loki called just in time for me to look up at a football speeding towards my face, then it stopped. Thoth grabbed it just in time for it to touch my nose.

"Such a dangerous sport. Why would anyone want to play it?" I looked at him. No one I knew ever considered football dangerous.

"It's not all that bad, they just haven't learned how to throw the ball yet." He looked at me through the corner of his eye.

"Iah!" Yui called to me waving. "Gotta talk to you for a minute, it's about your club choice."

"There's no need." Thoth said out of the blue and walked off. Yui shrugged her shoulders and went back to cheering both sides.

**A/N: 'Kay let me now what you think. I love hearing what's going on in people's minds. **


End file.
